Consumación
by Aine.Em
Summary: Yuri y Viktor consuman su amor Esta historia es el final que me hubiese gustado ver en la serie. Espero que les guste.


Bailando para él

Desde el momento en el que entre en la pista todo a mi alrededor quedó en penumbras. El público se hundió en las sombras y la música se escuchaba tan lejana que penas me era posible escucharla; el ruido generado por el roce de las cuchillas de mis patines contra el hielo y mi errática respiración convertía la tarea de seguir la melodía en una pesadilla. Me moví casi por inercia, intenté no transferir a mi rostro mis temores pero creo que fallé; aunque no puedo estar seguro de nada hasta que no vea su rostro. Ya no me importa lo que digan los jueces, ya no siento aquella necesidad de ganar la medalla de oro para demostrar algo; quiero decir, quiero ganarla por Viktor, porque solo así se quedara a mi lado. Pero… preferiría que no fuese así; me gustaría que se quedara junto a mi simplemente porque así lo desea… quiero que desee estar conmigo… quiero que me elija. Elígeme Viktor, elígeme.

Termine, mi mano toco el hielo en dos oportunidades, pero no he caído, es difícil saber si baile al compás de la música; pero todo permanece en penumbras pero aun así intento buscarlo, ansío volver a ver sus ojos azules, ansío volver a perderme en ellos. Pero estoy solo, a oscuras, en silencio. Puedo sentir como mis piernas están por vencerse, ya no puedo, mi cuerpo entero siente una pesada carga, mis ojos comienzan a arder y las lágrimas brotan de ellos, puedo sentir como mi corazón se desgarra al saber que me abandonaras por haber perdido, por ser débil, sé que sucumbirás al pedido de los demás patinadores, del mundo. El mundo te quiere en la pista nuevamente mientras yo te mantengo atado a un cerdo sin talento, un conjunto irracional de emociones se apodero de mí. No sé bien que pasó, ni cuánto tiempo habrá pasado hasta que su perfume me invadió por completo. No me había dado cuenta del frío que sentía hasta que sus brazos me rodearon y su cuerpo me compartió su calor. No había escuchado casi nada hasta que su voz resonó en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Yuri, reacciona, mírame, déjame ver tus ojos, mira los míos. YURI!-

Las lágrimas entorpecían mi visión pero Viktor las seco rápidamente

Lo siento, pero no tolero verte llorar. Además, no me dejaban ver tus ojos con claridad.-

Qué bueno que sea así, ahora puedo verlo, puedo perderme en las pequeñas esferas de mar que adornan su rostro, aunque sus mechones grises se interpongan. De apoco mi cuerpo va reaccionando, comencé por apartar el cabello sedoso del bello rostro de mi entrenador y con la misma mano recorrí lentamente el contorno de su cara y me detuve en su cuello. Él por su parte había empezado a hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo más de la cuenta en delinear mis labios. Parecía embobado con ellos mientras los repasaba, para cuando su mano se depositó en mi cadera, no pude detenerme, prácticamente me lancé sobre él, apoderándome de sus labios, besándolo con pasión. Una pasión correspondida, lo que me sorprendió, pero no quise cortar aquel mágico momento.

Lentamente nos fuimos separando pero solo lo suficiente para poder vernos claramente a la cara. Él estaba algo sonrojado, pero feliz. Y yo estaba completamente colorado, pero sumamente feliz; me había devuelto el beso con la misma pasión con la que se lo di, quizás estuviera delirando pero pude sentir su amor en esa danza de labios que acabábamos de realizar, pude sentir su ágape y su eros en un solo beso, ¿acaso era eso físicamente posible?

Los sonidos del público habían regresado en un ruidoso aplauso y la obscuridad había dejado lugar a las usuales luces cegadoras. Viktor no me quitaba los ojos de encima y yo no quería separarme de él pero teníamos que despejar la pista, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí tirados. Tomados de la mano nos dirigimos fuera de la pista, pasamos por alto el puntaje; no necesitábamos verlos, sabíamos los resultados, ignoramos completamente al resto de los patinadores y a pesar de que la prensa nos perseguía pocas, o mejor dicho ninguna respuesta lograron obtener. Viktor no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando guardaba mis cosas en el bolso, parecía apurado por salir del lugar, tuve que insistirle para que me dejara cambiarme los patines por las zapatillas, tarea que me tomo más tiempo y trabajo de lo normal ya que mi entrenador se negaba rotundamente a soltarme, ¿acaso tendría miedo de que si él me soltara, yo saldría corriendo, como huyendo de él? Su mano me transmitía confianza y en un cierto punto me hacía sentir seguro, pero… no había vuelto a mirarme a los ojos desde que salimos de la pista. Aunque sabía que él me miraba cuando yo no lo hacía, podía sentir sus ojos clavándose en mi cuerpo. Tampoco me dirigió la palabra hasta que entramos en la habitación del hotel.

La habitación estaba fría y obscura, pero esta vez estas cualidades no me daban miedo, ya que Viktor estaba a mi lado. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de mí, él se dio vuelta y con un ligero empujón logró que mi cuerpo retrocediera, quedando acorralado entre él y la puerta. Su mano había soltado la mía y se había colocado al costado de mi rostro, apoyándola sobre la madera fría de la puerta mientras que su otra mano se adueñó de mi rostro, se acercó a mí y solo se detuvo cuando nuestras narices se rozaron. Podía jurar que él era capaz de escuchar mis latidos desbocados

Vi… Vik… Viktor- fue lo único que pude decir, mi respiración se había vuelto a agitar como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Mis ojos observaban atentamente cada facción suya como queriendo grabarla a fuego en mi mente

¿Por qué me miras como si esta fuese la última vez?

Te iras mañana, te alejaras de mí, no gane la medalla- No sé de donde había encontrado el impulso para decir aquello sin titubear, pero me alegro hacerlo, necesitaba que me aclarase la verdad, su verdad.

Mi sonrisa favorita se apodero de su rostro y con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo anunció:

Jamás me alejare de ti, Yuri- mostrándome su anillo continuo diciendo- juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe-

Rompí a llorar, no podía contener la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Nuestros labios se juntaron retomando la pasión que habíamos dejado en la pista. Nuestros labios volvían a danzar, su ágape se fue transformando lentamente en un eros; mis brazos rodearon su cuello y sus manos tomaron mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él, dejándonos embriagar con el dulce néctar del amor adormecimos nuestras advertencias mentales de que esta consumación seria indebida por el simple hecho de ser hombres, pero el amor que nos sentimos supera y da por tierra toda advertencia o argumento. Dejamos que nuestros cuerpos quedaran al desnudo admirando queda suspiro dado por el otro, besando cada centímetro de piel, llevándonos lenta y placenteramente a un éxtasis divino, clavando las uñas en el cuerpo del otro, marcando en nuestros cuellos el sello de pertenencia. Ahora éramos solo nosotros, ahora y siempre seremos solo nosotros.


End file.
